starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Ilona Wylls Character Sheet
Name - Ilona Wylls Role - Protagonist Age - 23 Species - Terran Race - Zocram Gender - Female Height - 5'9" Build - Average Hair Colour - Red Eye Colour - Blue Skin Tone - White Physical Description - Unique Physical Attributes - Physical Condition - Soft from lethargic habits with a casual belly Education - Zocram Imperial University and Zocram Circle University Skills/Talents - Psionics, ESP, Heightened Reflexes, Fears/Phobias - Scared of heights when unable to physically grasp something, needles Political Views - Considers the Pantheon to be aloof and uncaring but also necessary against the dangers of the cosmos Personal Philosophy - "It never hurts to show a little kindness", "If youre going to fight someone, destroy them", "Better to regret doing something than wonder about it", "Forgiveness demands repayment", Religious Views - "No Gods, No Kings, Only Men" Consigning herself to a disposition of apathy, she doesnt consider the universe in religious terms, barely considering the Pantheon let alone in divine terms Personal Traits - A creature of ambivalent natures, she is extremely introverted, prefering quiet isolation for prolonged periods rather than constant contact with others, however when she is drawn into social situations she reacts by acting extremely extroverted, seemingly making up for her lack of interactions by directly engaging others, usually in some physical form ie: hugging, shoving etc. When in social situations she acts in an extremely self satisfying way, ingesting whatever free food or drink is offered (unless already full) and will especially take advantage of any offer of alcohol, often times stealing more for her own enjoyment later when the oppurtunity arises. External Conflict - External Motivation - Internal Conflict - Internal Motivation - Family - The middle child of three, born from the union of Sera and Yacob Wylls, she has an older sister, Lain (27) and a younger brother Daren (15) Hobbies/Interests - Her greatest passions are drinking, cooking and eating, in that order Pet Peeves - Messes being left uncleaned, people receiving praise when undeserved and she receives none, sudden loud noises, tickling Favourite Bands/Songs/Type of Music - Favourite Movies - Favourite TV Shows - Favourite Books - Favourite Foods - Favourite Sports/Sports Team - Current Residence - Zocram Circle University Womans Dormatory Current Residence Description - Current Residence Bedroom Description - Previous Residence - Previous Residence Description - : Section Two: Supporting Character Questions Relationship to the protagonist: Favorite thing about the protagonist Similarities to protagonist: Differences from protagonist: : Section Three: Antagonist Questions Why is he or she facing off against the protagonist? Any likeable traits? Sure-fire ways to defeat your antagonist: : Section Four: Bonus Questions! Favorite clothing style/outfit: Special gestures/movements (i.e., curling his or her lip when he or she speaks, always keeping his or her eyes on the ground, etc.): Things about his or her appearance he or she would most like to change Speaking style (fast, talkative, monotone, etc.) Fondest memory: Insecurities: Quirks: Temperament (easygoing, easily angered, etc.): Negative traits: Things that upset him or her: Things that embarrass him or her: This character really cares about: Things that make him or her happy: Deepest, darkest secret: Reason he or she kept this secret for so long: Other people's opinions of this character (What do people like about this character? What do they dislike about this character?): Dream vacation: Any pets? Best thing that has ever happened to this character: Worst thing that has ever happened to this character: Superstitions: Three words to describe this character: If a song played every time this character walked into the room, what song would it be?